un Amor sobrenatural
by Chibi-Sylvia
Summary: Miku Se enamoro de un Demonio -Neko al igual que todos los demonios ellos están destinados a ser las mascotas de las Hechiceros, Miku no dejara que el demonio-neko Len se le escapara aun si eso implicaba volverse egoista


**Amor Sobrenatural y prohibido**

La aldea Shion estaba ubicada en el cielo escondida al ojo de los mortales en la cual Vivian dragones los cuales en su mayoría eran amables y por eso se les había concedido el don de poder tomar forma humana y así poder moverse con mas libertad en esa aldea había un chico llamado Kaito es un dragón del viento el cual era de color azul oscuro iba a una escuela con su forma humana la cual utilizaba solo para poder caber en ella mas en esta escuela habían mas seres como el, en su forma humana él era un chico alto de pelo y ojos azul oscuro y piel blanca del otro lado de las nubes se encontraba otra aldea la cual era protegida por grandes Hechiceros allí se encontraba un chica con pelo y ojos Agua Verde era alta y esbelta se llamaba Miku tenia el poder de controlar el agua y se especializaba en la curación aquella aldea era La aldea Hatsune la cual era reconocida por sus grande Hechiceros de Agua y Viento y escondida entre el bosque había otra aldea llamada aldea Kagamine ahí Vivian dos gemelos uno chico y una chica era rubios y sus ojos eran verdes el chico se llamaba Len y la chica Rin ellos eran demonios gatos y por ello eran agiles, veloces y fuertes además de que a cada demonio gato se le da un arma especial la de Len era la espada de Fuego la cual iría evolucionando con el y la de Rin era una especie de espada reflejo la cual absorbía cualquier ataque y lo devolvía como una especie de escudo todos ellos tienen algo en común van a la misma escuela, la escuela se llamaba Vocaloid la cual estaba escondida bajo una pantalla de agua que solo seres sobrenaturales podían pasar allí las personas entrenaban para poder controlar sus poderes y como todos los días cada criatura sobrenatural joven se alistaba para asistir a la academia, Kaito se fue volando, Miku se tele trasporto y por ultimo Rin y Len se convirtieron en gatos y se fueron corriendo

-estoy lista para el sufrimiento-dijo Miku bostezando –pero a quien le hablo si estoy sola-se reprendió por su descuido

-debemos conocer a mas gente-dijo Rin burlándose de su amiga

-hola Rin, hola Len -dijo Miku con un tono de cansancio pues hoy no era su día, ademas de que el demonio gato se veía muy atractivo hoy y eso la ponía de mal humor

-hola Miku-dijeron Rin y Len al mismo tiempo

-donde esta Kaito como odio que el este en algún lugar y no nos encuentre-dijo enojada Miku

-no es ese de allá que esta corriendo asía acá o creo que se le cayeron los cuadernos-dijo Rin riéndose

-me parece que si ahora los recoge de una manera ridícula y se esta estrellando con la pared como no la pudo ver debe estar muy cansado pero que chistoso se ve-dijo Len aguantándose la risa

-hola Kaito-dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

-Miku escuche al profesor decir que tu y Len van a pelear-dijo Kaito desesperado, una de las cosas que las criaturas sobrenaturales tenían que hacer en esta escuela era probar su poder y eso se media luchando con otras criaturas

-tranquilo, todo estará bien-dijo Miku sabia que tenia que pelear y mantener el nombre de la aldea Hatsune en alto pero de verdad no quería dañar a su amigo y mas sabiendo lo que siente por el

-Yo estoy bien… ¿Tu estas Bien?-El chico era tan dulce con ella pero sabia que era prohibido para ella enamorarse de un demonio Gato pronto él se convertiría en su mascota pues no quería que ningún otro hechicera lo tuviera

-bueno no pasa nada al fin era hora de que los dos nos enfrentáramos-dijo Miku tranquila, tramando un plan para por fin poder llevar acabo su deseo mas intimo y eso era "tener a Len para ella"

-no vez que somos amigos no podemos pelear además no quiero que mi amiga me lastime o que yo lastime a mi amiga por que somos amigos-dijo Len algo estresado pero no vio lo horrible que sonó para Miku "solo son amigos" además de que lo repitió tantas veces

-pero si tu cuando derrotas a alguien gritas victoria y luego ases un baile raro diciendo o si aja gane y repites gane tres veces y además somos amigos no te aria daño o si-dijo Miku enojada pues quería que el demonio neko no la viera como a una amiga y la tratara de forma mas salvaje

-dijiste o tal vez no te aria daño o si no lo pensaste bien-dijo Len enojado pues no le gustaba la actitud de la chica de dos coletas


End file.
